I Like It Like That
by GEM1588
Summary: Post MMPR: The Movie. A Tommy/Kimberly one-shot.


**Fandom: MMPR**

**Title**: I Like It Like That (TY to HotChelleRae 4 the title)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M for sexual content and an F-bomb or two  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Tommy & Kimberly  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A plot-less lemony one-shot.

**Author's Note to MMPR fans**: My only knowledge of this fandom comes from watching MMPR the movie (once) but I was so entralled by overwhelming sexual tension between these two - I HAD to write about it. So I hope you can forgive the OOC/AU and enjoy it anyway!  
>-Gemma<p>

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**I**

White and blue sparks crackled in the sky accompanied by noisy booming as the fireworks exploded over Angel Grove. The tiny descending flashes of light were a joyous way to celebrate one more victory. Another resounding crack echoed into the night air, illuminating a billboard sized sign.

_Thank you Power Rangers_

Kimberly placed her feet on the metal railing, climbing up for a better view. Accidentally on purpose, she bumped against her fellow Ranger. He looked her way and placed a friendly arm around her shoulders. Managing what she hoped was a coy, yet playful smile she leaned closer into his embrace, filling her lungs with air she screamed out as loud as her vocal cords would allow.

_Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

It was no secret how she felt about their fearless leader, the White Ranger. He was strong and self-assured, confident when he made decisions and courageous in battle. His valor existed not only when fighting enemies, but in everything he did. He was beautiful; inside and out. And that is why Kimberly loved Tommy.

She was sure he knew. How could he not? She'd sent fuck me eyes his way for what seemed like an eternity. But he kept her in that platonic place – and not that she didn't like being there. Being his friend and confidant did have its own benefits, but Kimberly wanted all that and _more._ After almost losing Zordon, their mentor, her perspective on life was changing. The old cliché "Life is too short" ran through her mind more than once. Unlike Zordon who was a like a ka-jillion years old or something, she wasn't going to live forever. And who knew what tomorrow would bring – Another enemy? Maybe one more powerful than Ivan Ooze? What if something happened to one of them? To Billy or Rocky? Or Adam? Aisha? or _Tommy?_

She couldn't let another moment go by in this transcendent, non-physical relationship with him. She was going to put herself out there. Let him know – with more than just passing glances and midriff exposing shirts – her devotion and desire to take their relationship to the next level.

But would he feel the same?

There was only one way to find out.

Kimberly was a few strawberry daiquiris in when her backbone hardened (courtesy of the rum that she'd snuck into this last one – to hell with virgin drinks – so pointless). She was far from drunk; barely even buzzed. But that one shot, hidden in the glass of semi-frozen pink goodness had the desired effect.

It was going to be tonight.

"Walk you home?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Sure."

While he talked on and on about Fred's aspirations to become the Gold Ranger, Kimberly tried her best to keep her eyes on his face. Unfortunately they kept traveling to his chest and then to his belt buckle. But he never said anything; never called her out on the fact that she was practically staring at his crotch.

How did he not notice?

They were in front of her house, on the landing just in front of the door.

"Goodnight, Kimberly."

"Goodnight, Tommy."

He smiled (that glorious smile that made her knees turn to jelly) and walked down the path heading away from the house. The opportunity was slipping away. But what could she do? Without a second thought, she chased after him, hasty footsteps thumped against the cement. He heard her coming so he stopped and turned.

Kimberly threw her arms around his neck and leapt against him, legs wrapping around his waist. Even though she'd caught him off guard, ever the Power Ranger – it took less than a split second for him to react. He barely swayed under the force of her weight and momentum, staying on his feet completely balanced – as though they'd done this before.

"Kimberly?"

Tommy, though clearly surprised at her actions, was seemingly oblivious to her intent. His hands slid up the sides of her ribcage, half holding her while attempting to assist in what he obviously thought was going to be her dismount.

_Wrong!_

Knowing she was a nanosecond away from losing her nerve. Kimberly crossed her ankles, making a firm ring with her legs around his torso. Then she closed her eyes and leaned in, setting her mouth against his.

She pulled away after a second, looking into his eyes; waiting with a quickly beating nervous heart for his reaction.

His face was unreadable. The deep mahogany of his irises did not betray one ounce of emotion.

Time seemed to freeze, as if someone hit the pause button on a movie.

Kimberly's pulse sped up like a beating clock inside her.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick_.

Seconds passed or were they minutes?

Why hadn't he said anything? Or done anything?

If this was her only chance – maybe she shouldn't stop after one itty bitty kiss…

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**II**

Suspended off the ground, arms curled around his neck she kissed him again. This time it was more than a hasty peck on his lips. This time she let her feelings seep through in her touch. Softly, delicately she led the kiss. Lips moving with gentle pressure as she used her tongue to tease his mouth open. Docile, but insistent Kimberly continued with her mission…

…_which was now about to crash and burn_

Tommy's hands slid upward to her face, cupping her cheeks and literally peeling their mouths apart.

"We shouldn't do this…"

Embarrassed, Kimberly dropped her gaze from his face to the collar of his braced herself for the speech that she knew had to be coming – about how they were _just_ friends. He'd remind her that being a Ranger had to be the most important thing right now. You know, because the fate of the entire planet rested in the hands of six teenagers…

The moment of truth had come. And it hadn't gone the way she'd hoped. Still staring at his shirt, she began counting the ridges in the fabric. Each tiny groove representing the degree of humiliation she felt right about now.

She was certain that if she looked like Dulcinea – with her big boobs and curvy body - that Tommy wouldn't have stopped her. She and Aisha had both noticed the way the boys all looked at Zordon's blonde friend. Billy could barely form words and Rocky had been noticeably drooling. Even now, Adam still wore that stupid 'she kissed my forehead' grin.

But her thoughts were interrupted as Tommy tossed his head toward his right shoulder.

"… in front of Fred."

"Fred?" Kimberly repeated looking past Tommy to the figure half hidden in the bushes. Uncrossing her ankles, she brought her legs back to vertical. Arms detaching from Tommy, she gracefully descended back to the ground.

Slowly the boy came into view. "Why were you kissing her?" Fred asked, wrinkling his nose in displeasure. "Is she your _girlfriend_?" his inflection on the word was as though he'd said something foul and disgusting.

"Um," Tommy looked at Fred, then at Kimberly. His hands slid confidently into his pockets. "Yes," he winked at the pink ranger, encouraging her to play along. "She's my girlfriend."

"Are you guys going to get married?"

That question made both Kimberly and Tommy laugh.

"Maybe when we're a little older," Kimberly answered him looping her arm through Tommy's.

_Maybe. Maybe. Maybe….._

Just then Fred's dad, caught up to them, whisking Fred back home. After their goodbye's Kimberly turned to Tommy.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" she teased.

"Well, I had to say something," Tommy smiled. "He looks up to me. I didn't want him to think I go around kissing random girls."

"Wow!" Kimberly exclaimed. "A second ago I was your girlfriend and like that," she snapped her fingers. "I'm downgraded to random girl."

"That's the breaks, Kim," he looked at her, feigning apathy.

"Then I might just have to kick your ass," Kimberly flirtatiously threatened, pulling back her fists and getting into her stance.

"Then who's going to rescue you?" Tommy shot back, jokingly as his hands raised in a lazy defensive motion.

"I don't need to be rescued!" Kimberly yipped throwing a light jab to his ribs.

"Is that so?"

Tommy's left hand swatted against hers, catching her wrist. Kimberly's legs swung overhead, in a graceful aerial. Tommy pulled back so he wouldn't be kicked in the face. Taking advantage of his evasive maneuver, Kimberly stayed crouched. Sweeping her leg in an arc she tripped Tommy who stumbled but did not fall.

"Okay. Okay." He held his hands up in submission. "You made your point."

"Good," she put her hands on her hips.

"It's getting late," he mused casting eyes skyward to the bright moon overhead. "I should probably go now."

"You don't have to." She paused, uncertainty looming over her. "You could come inside…"

Kimberly stood there waiting for his decision.

She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Alright."

Fishing her house key out of her jeans; she looped the ring around her finger and spun. The metal key completed a full circle, landing flat against her hand with each skipping-step she took back up the pathway. She forced herself not to look back at Tommy because if she did, she knew she would probably squeal with excitement.

_Don't freak out! Don't Freak Out! DON'T FREAK OUT!_

Holding her breath, she put the key in the lock and turned. The familiar click of the cylinder, a twist of the handle and she was in her home. Removing the key from the lock, she pushed the door closed behind them. Tommy followed her through the living room to the kitchen. Kimberly turned on lamps and attempted to straighten up a little completely forgetting that she hadn't done her chores (you know, because stopping a morphological being from world domination takes precedence over housekeeping) and the place was a mess. Hopefully, Tommy wouldn't think she was an absolute slob.

"Did you want something to drink?" Kimberly asked opening the refrigerator door. "We have iced tea, lemonade, water…"

"Water."

Kimberly grabbed two bottles of water and shut the fridge with her hip. "Here you go," she handed one of the bottles to Tommy.

He cracked the top open and pounded down half the contents. "So, is anyone else home?"

"No," Kimberly answered, taking a quick sip from her own bottle. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Tommy replied.

Kimberly, taking another small dainty sip, watched as he finished off the rest of his water with a massive chug.

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

Kim took another sample of her drink noticing how his muscles flexed beneath the thin cotton tee shirt when he set the empty bottle on the counter between them. Tommy's gaze shifted; deep sepia colored eyes full of intent engaged her.

Kimberly swallowed slowly; water catching in her throat so that it almost hurt.

The beating clock had returned…

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**III**

Slowly Tommy moved forward and slipped his hand over hers, removing her drink and setting it next his own. Despite having just swallowed a gulp of water, Kimberly found her throat to be very dry, devoid of all moisture, like a desert. She was barely able to wet her lips before Tommy leaned in and kissed her.

This kiss wasn't like before. There was no hesitation or reluctance on his part. It was like he wanted this just as much as she did. If that was even possible.

Kimberly couldn't believe this was finally happening. The space around them disappeared as though they were floating in the air. Palms touched. Fingers folded together. Tongues intertwined.

Perfection.

Better than any dream.

With each passing moment Kimberly soared higher and higher.

The crane and the falcon; together in flight.

Soft gentle kisses evolved into a rooted yearning. Lips parted briefly; just long enough for Kimberly to gasp a single word.

"Upstairs."

Mouths barely a paper's width apart, the white ranger muttered a disbelieving, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

As forehead touched together, wide eager grins swept across their faces.

"Race ya."

Bolting for the stairs, Kimberly got a head start but Tommy was literally 'on her ass'. Gripping her by her belt so she couldn't pass him, he pushed ahead of her, sneaker clad feet thudding against bare wood.

"No!" she cried out; but he'd already gotten to the landing. A few steps later she'd caught up to him.

"You cheated!" she accused.

"I couldn't let you beat me twice in one night," he explained taking her hand in his.

"Why not?"

"It's an ego-thing."

Backing down the hallway, Kimberly led him to her bedroom. Leaning against the door, she pushed it open and turned on the small lamp on her nightstand.

"Whoa. It's really…_pink_."

And it was pink.

Pinker than pink.

Like cotton candy threw up on bubble gum in a puddle of Pepto Bismol.

The walls, rug, bedding, picture frames, bookshelves… it was all P.I.N.K.

"And _white…_," she added, drawing his attention to the ceiling, furniture and lastly bed frame. One he was looking at the bed, Kimberly folded down the comforter, exposing the pink and white checkered sheets beneath.

"Kimberly, are you _sure_ about this?"

"Yes."

"You don't think we're moving a little too fast?"

"No."

"I'm just not sure that…,"

"I'm sure enough for both of us."

Climbing up onto her bed, she knelt at the mattress's edge, evening out their height difference. Leaning together once more, she dissolved all his apprehensiveness with a series of tender kisses. One flowed into the next and the next and the next.

Tenderness became yearning.

Yearning became desire.

His shirt was the first of their clothes to hit the floor. Kimberly let out a low "wow" as she gazed upon Tommy's body. She'd seen him shirtless before, but this time it was different. Intimate. She timidly touched the ripples of muscle on his bare chest. His hands found their way to the hem of her shirt, untucking it from her jeans.

She shivered as his fingers grazed her bare skin.

Then everything went pink as the fabric of her top was pulled over her head.

Goosebumps rose on her arms as he brushed her caramel locks back into place. His fingertips traced along the outline of her bra strap and over her shoulder blade. Then he kissed her again on the lips, before trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone.

Each kiss was like an electric pulse, traveling through each and every cell in Kimberly's body.

"_Tommy."_

The gentle tickle as the bra straps slid down her biceps knotted up her stomach with anticipation. She'd waited so long for this. For _him._ Still Fastened, her bra slipped from her ribcage down to her waist. Her exposed nipples tingled as the air hit them – bringing them to arousal.

"_wow._"

This time it was Tommy muttering under his breath as his hands cupped her modest bosom; bringing warmth with their touch. Kimberly closed her eyes and landed soft kisses in the hollow of his neck. While he stayed quiet, she could feel his rapid pulse as she kissed along his jaw.

Sitting back on her heels, she pulled him down on top of her.

Their bare skin touched together.

Then their mouths.

Then buttons were unfastened.

Jeans were wriggled out of and discarded.

Until the only barriers left were Tommy's white cotton briefs and Kimberly's lacey pink panties.

"_Kimberly_."

He'd spoken her name a thousand times (at least) but hearing it now was like hearing it for the first time. His voice whispering her name so sweetly, a sound she'd never thought she'd hear. Kimberly closed her eyes; kissing Tommy as the warm flush of _love_ washed over her entire soul. A montage of their friendship ran thorough her mind; the first time she saw him, the first words spoken, the sharing of their secret identities and the bond between them it created. All the moments in which she'd dreamed of more, fantasized with 'what ifs' – and now she was experiencing it – with _him._

He pulled away; whispering once more, "Are you sure?" in her ear.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," she insisted pushing him onto his back. "A million times yes."

Sliding a leg across his thigh, she sat over him; gazing down upon him lying in her bed. Lying in _her_ bed! A sight she never thought would ever come to fruition. Tommy was amazing with clothes on – without clothes he was…unmatched. Untouchable.

Rippling muscles.

Defined Abs.

And the most amazing smile.

His hands slid up the tops her thighs, across her midsection before finally rising to her chest; their warmth transferring a trail of heat across her bare skin. Then he stopped and wrinkled his brow in concern.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly worriedly asked; her mind already fast forwarding to the worst possible outcome. "Don't _you_ want to?"

Because, well, until this very second she'd never even considered that possibility. Once they'd gotten in the house and he kissed her – and that was one hell of a kiss – she thought that he wanted her too…

"No. I mean. Yes. I do want to but…," Tommy stuttered as his focus suddenly became the crumpled heap of his jeans on the floor.

"But…," Kimberly repeated, the thick well of tears building in her throat. Feeling more than vulnerable as she sat, straddled over him practically naked, she knew she would _DIE_ if he left now. She'd never be able to look at him again. She'd have to drop out of school. Quit the Power Rangers. Oh God, she'd probably even have to move out of Angel Grove.

"I..I, uh," he reached over and grabbed his jeans, removing his vintage 80's Velcro wallet from the back pocket.

"But…," Kimberly insisted again, body becoming shaky as she forced herself to hold back the crying.

Then Tommy let out a dejected, "Fuck." With another sigh he dropped everything back onto the floor. Then finally he looked back at her. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, pain evident in his tone. "I don't have one."

Kimberly's face fell in disappointment as she looked at the white ranger.

"I'm sorry," he said once more as he pulled her close. "You have no idea how sorry how sorry I am."

"So you don't want to do it without one." Kimberly curled up against him, wishing that Tommy would forgo maturity and responsibility for just a moment and act like the teenager that he was.

"We can't," he insisted, pressing his lips against her head in firm, yet final kiss. "If anything happened…"

"…but I'm on birth control…"

Kimberly felt his torso tense up as he locked eyes with her.

"You're on birth control."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know," Kimberly shrugged; knowing that she was so preoccupied with everything they'd been doing that she didn't see any reason to interrupt it to say, "Hey Tommy. I'm on the pill."

"Would it be okay with you if I didn't use protection?" Tommy asked leaving the choice up to her.

"Well," Kimberly smiled, looping a lock of his hair around her finger. "It's okay with me. On one condition."

"Name it," Tommy said as he shifted their bodies together until they were rubbing at the hips.

"You have to give up all the random girls and only be with me."

"_All_ of them," Tommy pretended to pout for a moment.

"Each and every one," Kimberly leaned in, breathing each word against his mouth.

"Done," Tommy agreed instantly as his mouth descended on Kimberly once more.

His fingers caught the elastic of her panties and as they slid back onto the bed, the pink undergarments slipped off Kimberly's legs and onto the floor. She sat up briefly as Tommy slid his own briefs off one leg and letting them dangle around the ankle of his other. Kimberly giggled at the humor of it – but Tommy was all business, his fingers slipped between her legs – making her gasp with shock at the sensation taking over her body. His other hand slid over Kimberly's hand bringing it down to his hardened cock. He placed her hand over it, showing her how to move it. Slow. Steady. Firmly. At first Kimberly was able to keep the pace, but as his fingers penetrated her, circling inside her – her pace became erratic, stopping for long seconds – then picking back up again at Tommy's urging.

The heat of their bodies surged. Tongues found each other once more and their kisses deepened. Kimberly felt the wetness between her legs, heard the soft squishing sound with each of Tommy's movements.

_Tommy_

Every emotion she'd ever felt for him was magnified. Exponentially.

"You close?" his breathy voice panted in her ear.

That question alone separated Tommy from all the other boys. He was always thinking of others first. Had Kimberly been able to speak – an "I love you" would have slipped out. But as it was, she could barely breathe let alone answer his question with anything more than a breathy "uh-huh" and cling to his broad shoulders.

A minute passed and Kimberly still hadn't climaxed, though she had no complaints at all about anything Tommy was doing. In fact, it made her want him even more. Reaching between her legs she took his wrist, stopping the momentum.

She washed away his confused face with kisses, using the weight of her body to push him onto the bed. Knees on either side of him, her mouth left his to kiss a pathway down his neck and along his center. Hands threaded through her hair and his body arched up and she neared his navel.

Teasingly, she stopped and looked up at him.

Stray locks of black hair like slashes of ink cut across the pink cotton pillow. His eyes glazed over in ecstasy. Kimberly knew that no matter what happened after tonight – she would always have this memory of Tommy to treasure for the rest of her life.

The air thickened and throbbed with passion as their bodies molded together. There was no longer a need for words. Helpless in an onslaught of sensation the crane and falcon flew once more.

Finding salvation in each other at last.

**FIN**


End file.
